grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yama
Yama is a gargoyle, a member of Clan Ishimura, and a member of the Redemption Squad. Appearance Biography Early Life Yama lived a peaceful life among the gargoyles and humansof Ishimura, Japan. In 1996, he betrayed the clan by aligning himself with a human named Taro, a former student of Kai's, who claimed to be creating an theme park about gargoyles to spread Bushido to the children of the world. To that end, Yama planned in secret with Taro to move the clan from Ishimura to the theme park. After this plan began to unfold, Clan Ishimura met the Avalon travelers. Goliath, Angela, Bronx, Yama, and the remaining gargoyles of Clan Ishimura were taken to the theme park based on gargoyles during the day. Taro told Kai the same story he'd told Yama, but Kai eventually decided not to keep the clan there, despite Yama's protests. Taro responded by hitting Kai with a tranquilizer dart. Yama quickly discovered that he had been deceived, and that Taro planned to introduce the Ishimura clan to the world with a group of reporters. Yama followed the rules of Bushido, and engaged Taro in one-on-one combat. Despite his armor and electrically-charged weapon, Taro lost. Soon, Kai awoke, and the clan went back to Ishimura, where they still live to the present. For disgracing the clan, however, Yama was banished until his last honor could be restored. He was told that he himself would be the judge of when this condition had been fulfilled; a harsh choice by the clan as Yama's judgement of himself was, to quote his mate Sora: "rigid and unforgiving..." She offered to join him, but he refused as to take her with him, would be to ask her to share in his shame, which he would not do. Redemption Squad Some months later Yama was recruited into the Redemption Squad by Hunter, Dingo and Matrix, while wandering in Tokyo. Initially he balked at the idea of willingly serving a confessed former Gargoyle hunter, but he was convinced by the carrot of potential redemption and the stick of having the Ishimura clan revealed to the world at large. While angered at the threat he finally agreed becoming the 4th member of the Squad. His first mission was to investigate and then thwart the scheming of Dr. Anton Sevarius. He and the rest of the team were forced to leave Sevarius and his captives (all of whom have forcibly mutated) locked up in order to the prevent the release of Mutate Carrier Virus CV-1997, which Fang was due to release over the New Year's Eve Time Square crowd, mutating nearly everyone present. During the battle Yama demonstrated a disregard for his own safety as he attacked Fang head on, continuing to grapple with him, even as he was being electrocuted. Ultimately he successfully overcame and captured Fang, while Matrix contained the virus. He was shown to be clearly angered when Fang is revealed to have been offered a place as the 5th Member of the Squad. Golden Castle Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Quotes Gallery Yama.jpg Background Information Trivia Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters